


Harry Potter e o Fantasma do Internato

by Lia_Gomes_22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry has tantrums, M/M, Mystery, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, POV Ron Weasley, draco malfoy /Harry potter - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Gomes_22/pseuds/Lia_Gomes_22
Summary: Já pensou se em um mundo alternativo o menino que sobreviveu tivesse realmente perdido os pais num acidente de carro?E a magia só existisse na mente dele? Se a carta de Hogwarts nunca chegasse?Se você acha que ele teria uma vida mais tranquila se enganou. Pois Harry Potter é um ímã de problemas não importa o universo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini





	1. Pensamentos ao Vento

_"Eu não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu naquela noite pois tinha apenas um ano de idade, mas quando perguntei aos meus tios eles me disseram que foi um acidente de carro e ,depois, é claro me mandaram calar a boca (o que acontece muito)._

_Se eu fechar os olhos e me concentrar posso lembrar de um grito, barulhos de pneu e então uma dor na testa exatamente no lugar da minha cicatriz. Isso eu penso, é o acidente._

_Naquela noite eu perdi meus pais. Eu era um garotinho que nunca teve uma mãe para me colocar pra dormir e nem um pai para me ensinar futebol. Cresci com meus tios, tia Petúnia é irmã de minha mãe, quando os médicos me acharam vivo nos destroços do carro procuraram saber se eu tinha família e bom, eu tinha. Não que eu não seja grato por terem me aceitado mas bem eles já tinham um filho **'perfeito'** não precisavam de outra criança pra ocupar espaço. Tia Petúnia e minha mãe não se davam bem, minha tia diz que ela era tudo de ruim e que seu marido, meu pai, não valia um centavo. O que pra eles queria dizer que eu também não valia nada, então digamos que não fui recebido muito bem por eles._

_Muitas vezes sonhei com um parente distante vindo me tirar daqui mas eu sabia que isso nunca ia acontecer pois só tinha meus tios nessa vida. Cresci sendo motivo de chacota para meu primo Duda que pelo incentivo dos pais me fazia sentir um lixo. Ele podia ser um idiota e parecer uma baleia mas ainda sim eu sentia inveja dele, ele tinha tudo que eu queria um quarto confortável, roupas do seu tamanho, brinquedos novos e o mais importante o amor dos seus pais. E o que eu tinha? Um quarto apertado no armário embaixo da escada, roupas velhas do Duda que eram três vezes meu tamanho, não tinha brinquedos, e não tinha pais, eu não era nada._

_Na escola não tinha amigos pois todos conheciam o Duda e o respeitavam por que ele usava violência (principalmente contra mim) e Duda não gostava de mim o que significa que ninguém iria se aproximar de mim para não provoca-lo._

_**E agora quase 11 anos depois as coisas continuam iguais ao de sempre."** _

Eu pensava enquanto estava deitado aproveitando a última hora antes que amanheça e minha tia comece a gritar. Mas parece que foi por tempo demais:

_EI GAROTO! O QUE EU TE FALEI? TE DISSE QUE ERA PRA LEVANTAR ANTES DE NÓS E ARRUMAR O CAFÉ. ALÉM DE TERMOS QUE TE AGUENTAR VOCÊ VAI SER MAL AGRADECIDO?

Revirei os olhos e levantei pondo as meias furadas e os chinelos. Abri a porta ignorando (coisa que precisei aprender com o tempo) os olhos de tia Petúnia me fuzilando e segui para a cozinha preparar o café.


	2. A Nova Escola

Quando terminei de fazer o café Tia Petúnia já estava impaciente então fiz como me foi ensinado (forçado a aprender) e sai para meu armário esperar até que eles terminarem para eu poder comer o que sobrasse.

#### 10 Minutos depois:

_PODE VIR COMER MOLEQUE E DEPOIS LAVE A LOUÇA!- Esse foi tio Válter gritando.

Fui para a cozinha. Comi lentamente enquanto esperava Duda ir para a escola para que só então eu fosse. Eu ia sozinho para evitar possíveis hematomas pelo corpo. Quando estava para sair vi minha tia. Ela misturava uma panela com uma água cinzenta que tinha um cheiro horrível:

_O que é isso?-Perguntou

_É seu novo uniforme pro colégio local.- Ela disse com o nariz franzido (não sei se pelo cheiro ou pela pergunta)

_Ahh ,e ele deveria ser, Hum, tão molhado?

_Não seja ridículo garoto .Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas do Duda. Quando eu terminar vai ficar igualzinho ao dos outros.

Harry duvidava. Resolveu se apressar para a escola, no caminho pensava em com iria parecer uma formiga vestindo roupas de elefante. Imaginou todos rindo dele e teve um calafrio. A única coisa que o consolava era saber que seu primo iria para um colégio particular ,ou seja, ele só veria Duda nas férias de fim de ano pois os dois colégios era internos. Quando percebeu já tinha chegado na escola.

#### UMA SEMANA DEPOIS:

Finalmente chegou as férias. O ponto negativo é que eu vou ter que aguentar o Duda as férias inteiras mas pelo menos quando elas acabarem eu vou pro colégio local e não vou ter que vê-lo de novo até o final do ano.

Bom as férias foram uma droga como sempre. Meu primo garantiu que fosse, ele estava cada vez pior e eu cada vez mais machucado. O passatempo favorito de Duda era bater em crianças mas na falta de uma o alvo era eu. No fim das férias eu já tinha tantas marcas rochas que quase não dava pra esconder. Acho que ele caprichou porque não iria me bater por quase um ano inteiro.

Pelo menos isso acabou. Neste momento estou pegando as poucas coisas que eu tenho, para levar para o colégio, os alunos têm uma semana para se ajeitar antes das aulas começarem mas tudo que eu precisarei é de poucos segundos já que não tenho quase nada.

Fui andando já que minha tia se recusou a me levar como sempre. O lugar era exatamente como imaginei, velho e caindo aos pedaços, meus tios nunca me dariam nada de melhor que isso. E o pior de tudo eu teria um colega de quarto, o que era horrível porque como iria esconder as marcas? E se o garoto achasse que seria legal adicionar mais marcas?

Fui acompanhado até o quarto por uma mulher mau encarada que parecia odiar seu trabalho.

_Chegamos ao seu quarto. Seu horário será passado até o fim da semana. O seu colega de quarto já está aí.-Disse parando em frente da porta de número 65 e logo depois partiu me deixando sozinho com a mochila nas costas.

Lentamente eu me arrastei para dentro do quarto. A primeira coisa que notei foi as duas camas de solteiro (uma já ocupada por um ruivo cheio de sardas que parecia dormir) depois vi que havia apenas um armário para os dois ocupantes do quarto e um banheiro compartilhado. Coloquei a mochila no chão e deitei na cama pensando em como vai ser o ano, e esperando que o garoto acordasse o que seria inevitável .

#### HORAS DEPOIS:

Era definitivo, acho que o garoto morreu. Já faz cinco horas que estou aqui e ele ainda nem se mexeu. Acho que até eu já tinha cochilado quando ele começou a se mexer. Abriu os olhos confusos como se não soubesse onde estava, até que olhou pra mim e arregalou os os olhos se sentando rápido.

_O droga eu perdi sua chegada? Que merda eu estava tão ansioso que passei a noite acordado e fiquei morrendo de sono. Me desculpa mesmo. Sabe é que já faz dois anos que estou aqui e nunca tinha tido um colega de quarto. Aliás eu sou Rony Weasley, e você?- Ele falou tanto e tão rápido que me senti perdido. Então percebi que ele esperava uma resposta.

_ Não tem problema. Eu sou Harry Potter.- Respondi sem graça. Não esperava que o garoto fosse ser educado.

_ Nome legal. Já arrumou suas coisas? O meu lado é esse o outro é seu.- Apontou para o lado direito do armário e depois para o esquerdo.

_ Não. Tudo que eu tenho tá nessa mochila.- Mostrei a mochila no chão.

Ele pareceu entender que não era um assunto que eu gostasse de falar.

_Mas você vai precisar da mochila pro material. Coloca o que você tem no seu armário. -Gesticulou.

No final acabei guardando o "uniforme" no armário e uma fotografia dos meus pais (a única que eu tinha) num criado mudo do lado da cama.

_ São seus pais?-Questionou.

_São sim.- Suspirei.

_Sente falta deles?

_Todos os dias da minha vida.- Disse acabando com a conversa.

Naquela semana percebi que Rony era uma pessoa legal e que tive sorte de ficar com ele como colega de quarto.

Três dias depois foram levar nossos horários, e eu descobri que a escola fornecia os materiais dos alunos. Rony estava na mesma classe que eu porque ele reprovou dois anos. Ele me mostrou o colégio e os esconderijos e passagens que ele conhecia.

Eu já não estava mais achando que seria assim tão ruim estudar lá mas isso foi só até o primeiro dia de aula quando mudei de ideia. Rony havia me contado que tinha um garoto no colégio que ele odiava, quando eu perguntei porque ele disse que era porque o garoto se achava a última bolacha do pacote. No primeiro dia de aula a gente acordou mais cedo(lê-se _"eu acordei e derrubei ele da cama" _) e vestiu os uniformes ( ele preferiu não comentar do meu) para descer pra tomar café no refeitório e ir para sala de matemática que seria a primeira aula do dia.__

____

Quando entramos no refeitório se via todo tipo de gente diferente. Rony me cutucou.

____

_Ta vendo o garoto loiro platinado naquela mesa lá no fundo? Aquele é Draco Malfoy ou doninha albina que foi como eu nomeei ele- Disse quase rosnando.

____

Olhei para a mesa que ele disse e então o vi. Ele tinha um cabelo platinado, pele branquinha e era bem bonito. Nunca admitiria naquele momento mas senti meu coração pulsar pela primeira vez e soube que aquele pulsar me traria problemas mais pra frente.

____


	3. Primeira Aula

Após o café eu e Rony fomos para a sala onde ocorreria a aula de matemática com a professora Minerva.

A professora tinha uma cara de quem mataria o primeiro aluno que ousasse jogar uma bolinha de papel em alguém. O que significa que todos estavam quietos. Após a entrada de todos os alunos a professora se levantou.

_Como vocês devem saber essa é a aula de matemática e vocês estão aqui para aprender então não vou tolerar idiotices na minha aula. Agora quero que levantem a mão os alunos que estão cursando está aula pela primeira vez.

Eu e mais uns cinco alunos levantamos a mão. A professora mandou que cada um se apresentasse. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos bem curtos, ela usava um uniforme personalizado e acessórios alternativos(gargantilha preta, anel de coco, etc) mas o mais estranho nela era o brilho inteligente no olhar e o sorriso sarcástico.

_Eai pessoas, eu sou Hermione Granger mas podem me chamar de Mione - Quando terminou se sentou e cruzou as pernas.

Depois que os outros três alunos se apresentaram era minha vez.

_Olá eu sou Harry Potter- Exatamente assim bem simples pra não chamar atenção.

A professora continuou sua aula e umas coisas que eu observei : eu sou péssimo em matemática, Hermione Granger é uma nerd excêntrica, Rony não parava de olhar para ela e Draco Malfoy estava na mesma sala que eu.

#### NO FIM DA AULA:

#### 

Ao bater o sinal pra próxima aula nos levantamos e fomos saindo da sala. Eu conversava com Rony quando:

_Ae Weasley! Ainda aqui não é mesmo e agora tem um amiguinho né - Ao me virar eu vi o Loiro com um sorriso irônico.

_Sim ainda aqui ,mas você também está não é mesmo? - Rony nem parecia ele mesmo ,seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

_Fiquei sabendo que se você reprovar de novo sua mãe vai lhe mandar pra um reformatório, é verdade??- Debochou.

_Isso não é da su...- Foi interrompido por um grito feminino.

#### Ponto de vista de Hermione:

#### 

_AE DEIXA ELES EM PAZ - Gritei, eu tinha ouvido o que o garoto falou e me identifiquei com ele . Fervilhando de raiva eu dei um soco na cara de Draco que cambaleando fugiu com seus amigos. Me virei e vi os dois garotos me olhando boquiabertos.

_O que é?- perguntei confusa.

_Vo-o-o-cê bateu nele.- Balbuciou Rony. Então realmente percebeu o que tinha acontecido e caiu na risada- Você realmente bateu em Draco Malfoy hahaha isso foi hilário- E continuou rindo.

_Ele tá bem?- Perguntei para o _'como era mesmo o nome dele? A lembrei Harry'_

_Acho que sim.- Ele disse com as bochechas rosadas _'não sei se o amigo dele reparou mas acho que Harry tem uma quedinha pelo loirinho que eu bati'_

#### Ponto de vista de Draco:

Antes eu realmente irritava o Weasley por que queria mas a partir do momento em que reparei no amigo gatinho dele resolvi que precisava saber mais sobre ele. Descobri que seu nome é Harry Potter e que é a primeira vez aqui no colégio, colega de quarto de Weasley. Como não consegui descobrir se ele era gay ou não eu tive que usar minhas brigas com Weasley pra consegui ver ele mais de perto, só não imaginava que iria levar um soco daquela garota louca. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu não faço é desistir.

_Harry Potter, você será meu - Murmurei enquanto me olhava no espelho do banheiro. Ouvi batidas na porta e revirei os olhos _'será possível que não se pode ter privacidade nesse lugar'_

_Já vou sair porra - respondi meu colega de quarto Blaise, não me levem a mal ele é legal mas é muito irritante.

#### Ponto de vista de Harry:

Depois daquele dia Mione passou a fazer parte do nosso grupo. E acho que Rony está apaixonado porque já ouvi ele murmurando o nome dela enquanto dormia, só que eu acho que ela tem uma quedinha por uma garota chamada Pansy que é amiga do Draco. E você pensa: E Draco? Bom ele não se aproximou mais, porém eu percebo que ele sempre parece estar onde eu estou só não sei se ele realmente está me seguindo ou se sou eu que sempre reparo nele, e isso tá me deixando louco. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser gay, como nunca tive muito contato com garotas eu pensei que não tivesse nada haver ,mas eu me sinto tão estranho com os olhares dele em mim é como se eu estivesse pegando fogo. Então decidi que vou ficar o mais afastado possível dele _'vai que assim essa sensação passa né?_. Não passou, a cada dia que passa mais eu reparo nele, me explica como você não vai querer beijar alguém se toda vez que você olha ele sorri malicioso e morde o lábio? Assim eu vou enlouquecer.

Meus amigos dizem que estou distante mas não é por querer, todo momento do dia eu penso nele e quando vejo tenho que correr pra algum lugar para aliviar o desconforto _'aí que vergonha, nunca pensei que faria isso'._

_'DESSE JEITO EU VOU FICAR LOUCO.'_

#### Ponto de vista de Draco:

Eu tenho feito o possível e o impossível para provocar ele, gravei todas as aulas dele ,estou nos mesmos lugares que ele. Eu sei que ele percebeu e que está sentindo alguma coisa por mim porque quando ele me olha eu sorrio pra ele e mordo o lábio e então acontece a coisa mais fofa do mundo _'ele fica corado e desvia o olhar'_ aí eu estou tão trouxa ultimamente. Peraí onde ele tá indo? Por quê ele fica fugindo de mim sempre?

Logo ele será meu.

_'Ninguém resiste a Draco Malfoy"_


	4. Os Bilhetes

Entrei na sala e me sentei na cadeira de couro de frente para o diretor de cabeça baixa.

_Sr. Potter- Me chamou o diretor que parecia bravo, mas ele tinha um brilho por trás dos óculos meia lua.

_Sim senhor.

_Você sabe que o que fez foi inadimissível não sabe?- Questionou calmamente.

_Sim senhor.

_'Você não deve estar entendendo nada não é? Vamos voltar algum tempo para vocês entenderem._

#### Um mês atrás

Eu estou surtando!!!!

Tá certo que os primeiros dias foram tranquilos e até legais mais foi só isso mesmo.

A cada dia eu vou ficando mais louco e a lista de problemas vai aumentando, primeiro teve aquele loiro que não para de me seguir e me olhar com aqueles olhos cinzentos que penetram meu corpo e me deixam arrepiado, já não aguento mais me trancar em salas vazias para me aliviar.

E tem também as aulas, nunca pensei que seria tão difícil o colégio. Rony não pode me ajudar por que está na mesma que eu e olha que já estudou esse ano duas vezes, o que será de mim, bom tem a Mione mas como ela presta atenção na aula e guarda tudo na primeira vez que ouve e escreve ela se recusa a estudar fora da sala a não ser que ganhe algo com isso, e , para o meu azar o meu dinheiro está indo tudo em lanches na cantina e nem sou eu que comi eles.

Ah e como pude me esquecer tem também aqueles malditos bilhetes escritos com uma letra cursiva impecável em papel negro, eles sempre estão em cima da minha cama quando volto das aulas às 18:30. São bilhetes sem sentido mais que me deixam arrepiado e cada vez mais assustado, no começo eram perguntas do tipo:

> Você sabe quem é?'

E depois de um tempo elas ficaram mais sinistras tipo:

> Colecionando manchas roxas?

Depois dessa eu me afastei de Rony por pensar que ele que escrevia já que ele e só ele havia visto as manchas espalhadas pelas minhas costas. Consequentemente eu havia me afastado de Hermione também já que Rony era colado nela e eu sabia que ele era afim dela(mesmo eu achando que ela preferia garotas também).

#### Um dia antes

Ao ouvir o sino que dizia que a última aula do dia havia acabado eu saí em disparada antes que Hermione tentasse falar comigo como tem tentado a três semanas. Eu também queria me apressar para saber se conseguia chegar antes do bilhete pois na minha mente ele era deixado durante a aula mas eu até já havia matado aula para tentar descobrir quem os deixava mais era como se ele surgisse exatamente a hora que eu entrava no quarto porque uma vez eu fiquei duas horas na frente da porta esperando depois de verificar e ver que não havia bilhetes e quando eu resolvi entrar lá estava ele mesmo que ninguém houvesse entrado.

Enfim cheguei no quarto e como esperado lá estava o bilhete.

> Será que realmente foi um acidente? Humm acho que não

Aquelas palavras penetraram na minha mente e a raiva emergiu. Eu sabia de que acidente ele falava, desde criança eu tinha surtos de raiva quando citavam meus pais e as vezes machucava os outros ou a mim mesmo. Enfurecido rasguei o papel e saí pela porta.

A última coisa que me lembro foi de pensar que precisava bater em alguma coisa.

#### Ponto de vista de Rony

Seguia calmamente para o meu quarto, pensando em Harry, ultimamente ele estava distante e parecia sempre preocupado com algo. _'Talvez tenha haver com os bilhetes que ele tem guardado no armário'_ antes que alguém diga que eu sou intrometido, já vou avisando que era impossível não ver afinal dividimos o mesmo armário.

Quando fui fazer a curva perto do meu quarto alguém passou violentamente e quase me derrubou no chão. Já ia xingar a pessoa mas vi que era Harry e ele estava muito estranho.

Curioso eu resolvi segui-lo.

#### Ponto de vista de Hermione

Eu seguia pelo corredor a morena que ocupava meus pensamentos.

Eu havia reparado nela quando a vi com o loiro aguado que o Harry tem um penhasco e na hora gostei dela. Com um pouco de pesquisa (lê-se espionagem) descobri que ela se chamava Pansy e desde então sigo ela tentando saber se ela gosta de garotas também.

Enfim eu estava passando num corredor que se encontrava com outro e vi Rony _"escondido"_ atrás de uma estátua. Curiosa segui até lá e quando ele me viu me puxou para junto de si.

Antes que pudesse reclamar eu vi o que ele observava.

Era o Harry e ele parecia com muita raiva. Seus passos eram pesados e ele seguia pelo corredor até que de repente parou e se virou.

_'Seus olhos estavam em um tom de verde escuro e opaco como se estivessem enevoados'_

#### Ponto de vista de Draco

Uma coisa sobre mim, eu não sigo ordens e isso inclui o toque de recolher.

Eu gostava de caminhar a noite pelo colégio por ser mais calmo e pela privacidade. Estava pensando no moreno de olhos verdes quando vi o próprio mais a frente no corredor e ele parecia estressado ou melhor furioso. Tentei me aproximar mas ele pareceu ficar com mais raiva ainda e começou a socar a parede do corredor vez após vez sem parar. Desesperado eu tentava fazer com que ele parasse mas ele parecia em transe e não me ouvia.

#### Ponto de vista de Rony

Quando vi a doninha se aproximar de Harry eu tentei ir lá mandar ele cair fora mas Hermione não deixou. Então o que me restou foi observar a cena. Observei surpreso Draco tentar fazê-lo parece de bater na parede o que parecia impossível.

Então ele fez uma coisa super idiota.

A doninha resolveu entrar em frente a Harry mais especificamente entre o punho dele e a parede.

#### Ponto de vista de Hermione

Quando Draco apareceu Rony tentou ir lá mais eu não deixei pois queria ver o que iria acontecer e também porque Rony podia se machucar.Draco parecia estar tentando fazer Harry parar o que não estava dando muito certo.

Então o idiota acho que seria uma boa ideia entrar no meio da briga Harry X parede.

Fechando os olhos eu só conseguia pensar _'Era uma vez um Malfoy'_

#### Ponto de vista Draco

#### 

PORRA onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fiz isso.

Fechei os olhos e esperei a surra.

_'Me ferrei'_


	5. Detenção

#### Ponto de vista de Draco Malfoy

Eu esperei pela surra porque já era tarde demais para sair da frente.

E esperei mais um pouco e nada...

Então eu abri os olhos e vi o punho a poucos centímetros do meu rosto sendo abaixado, e os olhos verdes voltando a lucidez como se acordasse de um coma.

#### Hermione/Rony

Os dois estavam mais que surpresos ao ver Harry parar imediatamente quando Draco entrou na frente.

Agora eles observavam o moreno recobrar a consciência e olhar para o loiro que continuava em sua frente como se esperasse algo.

#### Ponto de vista de Harry

Eu sentia como se acordasse muito tempo depois de me deitar. A primeira coisa que eu vi foi os olhos cinzas que invadiam minha mente, eles sempre tão confiantes agora parecia preocupados e assustados, olhando em volta eu soube porque, às suas costas eu via a parede surrada e automaticamente analisei meus punhos que agora precisa estarem com uma dor latejante.

Eu não estava muito surpreso com o apagão pois eu já havia tido outros no decorrer da minha vida, isso acontecia quando falavam dos meus pais e apesar de sempre acharem que era de propósito eu nunca tive controle durante os surtos de raiva.

Olhei para o loiro de novo e me ocorreu que se ele estava entre mim e a parede ele tinha se colocado lá.

_Seu idiota!!

#### Ponto de vista de Draco

Ahh droga ele tá bravo de novo.

_VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE FEZ! Eu podia ter te espancado até a morte seu imbecil.

Aí já era demais né, mas que mal agradecido, eu acabei de impedi-lo de sei lá quebrar a mão.

_Olha aqui eu só queria ajudar, mas se você prefere surrar a parede até quebrar a mão fique a vontade- Esbravejei.

_Eu podia ter te machucado, e se eu não tivesse tomado o controle? Você poderia estar apanhando até agora.- Disse com a raiva dando lugar a preocupação.

_ Olha eu estava preocupado com você. Te encontrei aqui e você parecia furioso e então começou a surrar a parede e eu não conseguia fazer você parar, então sem nem pensar eu entrei na frente.- Falei super rápido percebendo agora que havia sido uma idiotice _'E se ele não tivesse parado?'._

_ Só não faça de novo tá legal? Eu não tenho controle quando surto e posso acabar te machucando.- falou sinceramente- E não é isso que eu quero então prometa para mim que não vai mais fazer nada perigoso?- Sorriu fracamente.

_Eu...Eu prometo - Sorri também para o menor.

#### Ponto de vista de Rony

Argh que estranho...

Eles estavam sorrindo, como Harry podia sorrir para o Malfoy.

Ó não eles estão se aproximando.

Ahh que nojo.

#### Ponto de vista de Hermione

Eu estava achando tão fofa aquela cena.

Bom, até olhar para o lado e ver Rony com uma cara de nojo impagável.

Sorry gente mais eu não aguentei.

#### Ponto de vista de Harry/ Draco

##### Harry

Estávamos nos aproximando e eu podia ver pelos olhos dele que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto eu. E que era aquele momento que esperávamos desde a primeira vez que nos vimos.

##### Draco

Ele estava cada vez mais perto e eu já sentia sua respiração.

Estava esperando isso desde a primeira vez que vi esse lindo moreno dos olhos verdes em minha frente.

_'Você finalmente é meu Harry Potter'_

Ou não

_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

E assim eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

##### Harry

Eu estava tão envolvido no acinzentado profundo a minha frente que quase morri quando ouvia aquela risada familiar.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Hermione...

Me virei na direção da gargalhada junto com Draco e vi Hermione caída no chão rindo e um Rony mortificado meio escondido atrás de uma estátua.

_ O que vocês fazem aqui?- perguntei surpreso (e um pouquinho só nervoso sabe)

Hermione parou de rir e fez uma cara magoada e depois olhou com raiva para o Weasley ao seu lado

_Seu pamonha você tinha que fazer essa sua cara de peixe morto não é? Porra eles iam se beijar e eu queria ver mas aí você fez essa cara ridícula e me fez rir. -AGORA ELES NÃO VÃO MAIS SE BEIJAR. - Gritou para o ruivo que fez uma careta para a palavra beijar.

Olhei para o loiro ao meu lado e começamos a rir .

_O que fazem fora dos seus dormitórios?- Perguntou uma voz assustadora às nossas costas.

Fudeu é o Snape.

#### Atualmente

_Sr. Potter- Me chamou o diretor que parecia bravo, mas ele tinha um brilho por trás dos óculos meia lua.

_Sim senhor.

_Você sabe que o que fez foi inadimissível não sabe?- Questionou calmamente.

_Sim senhor.

Depois de sermos encontrados no corredor, fomos levados por Snape (professor de química que não me suporta) para a diretoria e agora eu estou na sala do diretor e os outros estão esperando a vez deles.

_Eu gostaria de saber por qual motivos vocês estavam fora dos dormitórios- Questionou

_Provavelmente o senhor não sabe pois não é comprovado por um médico mas eu tenho surtos de raiva em que minha mente apaga e eu faço coisas das quais não me lembro, isso costuma acontecer quando citam algo negativo sobre meus pais que morreram num acidente de carro.- Contei de má vontade (não gosto de ficar falando sobre isso)- E hoje foi um desses surtos.

_ Entendo, certo eu vou conversar com seus outros amigos para saber o que aconteceu para eles estarem lá também. Mas infelizmente eu vou ter que dar uma detenção para vocês por que apesar das circunstâncias é proibido estar fora dos dormitórios depois do toque de recolher.- Falou o diretor Dumbledore.- Pode se retirar agora.

Me levantei e saí da sala encontrando os outros a espera de respostas.

_ E aí?- Draco perguntou.

_ Detenção pra todo mundo - Suspirei sendo acompanhado por todos- E ele quer falar com todos vocês.- Me sentei para esperar os outros.

_Vai ser uma longa noite para nós quatro - Disse Hermione.

Todos concordamos. Bom quase todos já que Rony havia dormido escorado na parede. A caixinha de som na parede apitou e ouvimos a voz do diretor.

_Hermione Granger.


	6. A Confissão Para Rony

No dia seguinte foi necessário muita força de vontade para sair da cama e mais ainda para arrancar o Rony da cama, porque ele estava capotado e não parecia que sairia de lá tão cedo. Enfim, seguimos para a sala, eu me sentia muito mal pela noite passada e estava aliviado por Rony não citar o acontecido pois não me sentia preparado para falar sobre.

Apesar daquilo me preocupar, eu estava pensando mais no outro acontecido, eu quase beijei o Draco Malfoy, claro que a tensão entre a gente estava clara mesmo que eu tivesse acabado de sair do transe, isso me preocupava pois eu já ouvi muitas coisas ruins sobre ele e também presenciei muito também. Mas... Eu queria aquilo, naquele momento eu realmente queria beijá-lo e até agora ainda sinto os efeitos do quase beijo me inebriando quando me lembro e logo em seguida sinto o desapontamento por sermos interrompidos. Quem eu estou querendo enganar, já fazem semanas que essa tensão existe entre nós.

_Colega?-Rony interrompeu meus pensamentos e eu percebi que já estávamos na sala e que o professor de história estava fazendo chamada.

_Presente!- Falei olhando agradecido para Rony.

Depois desse pequena interação deixamos de prestar atenção na aula como sempre. Uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre a aula de história, o professor nunca ensina nada de novo, só fica repetindo aula após aula sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial, ou seja, depois de um tempo você deixa de ligar para a matéria e encontra algo melhor para fazer, no caso de Rony é dormir como sempre (como esse garoto dorme tanto? Não faço ideia), já Mione fica ouvindo música no seu celular (essa é a única aula que ela não presta atenção, e quando questionei isso ela falou _'Pra que ouvir a mesma coisa quinhentas vezes se eu já estudei?'_ ), aí você pensa _'e eu? oque eu faço'_ bom... eu acabo recaindo no meu recém descoberto passa tempo favorito, observar o Draco dormir, _'Ahh essa visão parece o paraíso, ele debruçado sobre a carteira com o rosto meio coberto pelos fios de cabelo platinado que caem pelo seu rosto que brilha levemente pela luz do sol que entra pela janela te dando um ar angelical, e então tem aqueles lábios que se destacam em seu rosto por serem fartos e avermelhados como se ele passasse muito tempo mordendo-os para que atingissem o tom de vermelho cereja, aquela visão maravilhosa que era Draco Malfoy vinha me deixando quente a semanas já'_ suspirei _'isso ainda vai me deixar louco...'_

TRIIIIMMM!!

E era uma vez um Harry Potter que morreu de susto graças ao sino. Depois de quase ter um ataque cardíaco eu fui acordar Rony que estava até babando na carteira, revirei os olhos, se eu não soubesse que estava dormindo poderia achar que morreu. Enfim consegui acorda-lo e seguimos para nosso dormitório onde encontrei outro bilhete _'e isso não melhorou meu humor nem um pouco.'_

> E aí foi bom surtar um pouco?

Suspirei _'Porque estão fazendo isso comigo?'_ pensava enquanto levava o bilhete para junto dos outros que jaziam no _"meu"_ armário ciente de que era observado por Ron que tinha sentado na cama dele e fazia carinho no cachorro dele que dormia a sono profundo exatamente igual o seu dono costuma dormir ( observação, é permitido ter um animal de estimação e eu só não tenho nenhum porque não tenho dinheiro para isso).

Ouvimos uma batida na porta e eu fui atender já que estava mais perto que Rony, ao abrir a porta fiquei sem palavras...

A porra do Draco Malfoy estava na porta e apesar de parecer que tinha corrido uma maratona estava mais lindo do que nunca _'exceto talvez quando dormia'_ e olhava para mim exasperado.

_ Caralho vocês andam muito rápido! Tive que correr para conseguir acompanhar vocês e mesmo assim ainda não consegui chegar antes que fechassem a porta na minha cara!!- Falou ofegante e indignado ao mesmo tempo me deixando corado por ter batido a porta na cara dele sem querer.

_O-o-que está fazendo aqui?- Merdaaa eu gaguejei!

_O diretor falou que nossa detenção vai ser hoje a noite as 19:30, e teremos que limpar as escadas- Disse depois de sorrir maliciosamente ao me ouvir gaguejar oque quase me fez praguejar baixinho por ele ter percebido, e depois ele revirou os olhos no final da frase como que para mostrar seu descontentamento em limpar escadas.

_Okay- Acabei sorrindo sem graça.

_Te vejo lá então- Disse já seguindo pelo corredor e entrando quatro portas depois da minha. Já dentro do quarto me escorei na porta e suspirei pra logo em seguida me jogar na cama, finalmente notando Ron me olhando como se eu fosse louco me fazendo levar um susto e cair da cama.

_PORRA! Você me assustou caralho!

_ Você gosta dele!- Acusou-me.

_Claro que não! Da onde tirou isso?!- Desconversei assustado.

_ Talvez seja do _"O-oque está fazendo aqui?"_ ou da sua cara de pamonha ou até mesmo do seu sorrisinho ridículo!- Falou como se fosse óbvio, oque só me deixou mais vermelho ainda.

_ E se eu estiver qual o problema? Tem alguma coisa contra eu gostar de garotos?- Questionei desafiador.

_ Problema nenhum! Mas é o doninha, você viu como ele é com as pessoas!

_ Eu não tenho culpa tá legal!- E fui tomar banho encerrado a conversa.

Segui para o banheiro deixando para trás um Ron exasperado e surpreso, e um cachorro apagado na cama.


	7. Passagem Secreta?

Agora eu me encaminhava ao lado de Ron num silencio desconfortável pois ele ainda estava processando o fato de que possivelmente eu gostava de Draco e ficava murmurando baixo e me olhando de lado como se não conseguisse acreditar no que eu falei pra ele.

Encontramos Hermione nas escadas e Draco vinha logo atrás junto com a garota que Mione parecia gostar e um garoto moreno bronzeado _'que na minha opinião era muito bonito'_ que já tínhamos visto junto com Draco e que parecia olhar descaradamente para Ron oque me fez rir baixinho fazendo Ron e Mione me olharem confusos.

_ Quem são os seus amigos Draco?- Perguntei meio corado _'apesar de não gaguejar'_ e malicioso fazendo com que Draco percebesse a Cara do moreno para Ron e a cara de Hermione para a morena que estavam distraídos e risse alto, deixando os outros confusos.

_Esse é o Blaise meu colega de quarto e essa é a Pansy minha amiga de infância-Disse se escorando nas escadas. Eu acenei para os dois que retribuíram nesse momento o zelador Argos Filch apareceu junto com sua gata.

_Vocês pirralhos infratores iram limpar cada centímetro desta escadaria e só iram para os dormitórios quando acabarem! Eu irei patrulhar os corredores e quando voltar quero tudo limpinho brilhando- Rosnou deixando produtos de limpeza e já desaparecendo com sua gata lhe seguindo.

_A escadaria inteira!- Gememos em uníssono.

_Bom quanto mais rápido começarmos mais rápido terminamos não é?- Disse Mione pegando um paninho e começando a esfregar o corrimão, seguimos ela.

Talvez muito tempo depois ou pouco, eu já não sabia quanto, á tínhamos limpado um bom pedaço da escada quando eu estava esfregando um candelabro e de repente escorreguei num degrau e me agarrei no candelabro para não cair escada a baixo, e então aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha... o candelabro girou e uma parte da parede abriu tipo do nada. Ficamos todos ali olhando o buraco na parede que nos revelou uma nova passagem secreta.

_Essa eu não conhecia!- Disse Ron animado já entrando, seguido por Hermione.

_ Vocês não vem?-Perguntou ela aparecendo apenas com a cabeça para fora da _"porta"_.

Seguimos todos ainda meio receosos para dentro. Era um corredor apavorante tipo aqueles de filme sabe? Com teias de arranha oque significava que não costumava ser acessado a anos, o corredor seguia como uma rampa descendo e descendo cada vez mais para baixo. Quase quarenta minutos depois de total escuridão e de ouvirmos o Ron reclamar de dor nas pernas e a Mione chamando ele de sedentário seguido de muitas risadas do resto do grupo chegamos em uma salinha que tinha uma janela na lateral por onde entrava a luz da lua oque significa que não estávamos abaixo do solo. Era uma sala que apesar de parecer velha estava limpa demais para ser abandonada.

_Que lugar sinistro!- Disse Pansy perto da entrada do corredor.

_Será que mora alguém aqui? Porque está muito limpo.-Blaise comentou.

enquanto isso eu estava observando o lugar, eu havia reparado que havia papel preto encima de uma mesinha e que havia outra saída do lugar, e tendo quase certeza de onde aquela passagem daria eu segui por ali ignorando os chamados pelo meu nome, era dessa vez uma subida, na qual meia hora depois chegamos a uma parede e mais um candelabro que meio que por instinto eu girei tendo como esperado uma abertura na parede que dava exatamente onde eu havia imaginado: No dormitório que eu dividia com Ron.

_Eu sabia!!-Exclamei.

_Sabia oque Harry? Por que essa passagem da no nosso quarto?- Ron questionou assustado.

Resolvi que contaria a eles, talvez eles me ajudassem a resolver isso.

_ Sentem-se que eu vou explicar-Falei sério enquanto ia até o armário e pegava a caixinha com os bilhetes.

_Então você finalmente vai nos explicar qual é a dos bilhetes misteriosos?- Perguntou Ron.

_Não me interrompam porque eu não gosto de falar sobre minha vida okay?- Eles concordaram.

_" Bom acho que tudo começou quando aconteceu o acidente que matou meus pais. Seus nomes eram Lílian e James Potter, e eu não me lembro deles, só sei a aparência deles porque achei uma foto no porão de casa, eu estava junto no carro quando o acidente aconteceu e tinha apenas um ano de idade, fui o único sobrevivente._

_Depois disso eu fiquei um tempo no hospital e enquanto isso procuraram pelos registros da minha família para saber se eu tinha alguém além dos meus pais, e bom... eu tinha, meus tios com quem eu moro até hoje, o problema é que a irmã da minha mãe não se dava bem com ela e odiava toda nossa família então digamos que eu não fui bem recebido, desde pequeno meu primo Duda filho deles me tratava muito mal, tudo que eu queria Duda conseguia para ele, e conforme crescemos ele começou a achar divertido bater em mim, já com meus tios, eles me odiavam e acho que foram eles que ensinaram Duda a me odiar também, com quatro anos eu já cozinhava pois alcançava o fogão em cima de um banquinho, desde então eu fazia as refeições e esperava eles comerem para então comer oque sobrasse, eu dormi minha vida toda em um quartinho de baixo da escada que era muito apertado para mim e que sempre tinham muitas aranhas._

_Quando eu vim para cá achei que as coisas iriam ficar mais tranquilas, mas aí eles começaram a chegar, os bilhetes sempre estavam em cima da cama quando eu chegava da aula a tarde, primeiro tinham mensagens sem sentido e que me deixavam intrigado, até que as coisas foram ficando mais sérias, quando chegou um bilhete que perguntava das manchas roxas eu me afastei de Rony pois só ele tinha visto elas quando eu trocava de roupa no dormitório, e, consequentemente de Hermione pois eles sempre estavam juntos, comecei a correr para o dormitório quando a aula acabava para tentar ver quem deixava o bilhete mais nunca encontrei a pessoa saindo do quarto, mas mesmo assim o bilhete estava na cama, eu comecei a matar aula e esperar em frente a porta, afinal a pessoa tinha que passar por ela para deixar o bilhete, mas ninguém aparecia e quando eu entrava o bilhete estava na cama mesmo que eu verificasse antes se estava ou não, então teve o bilhete sobre minha família, e eu tive um surto, faziam anos que não aconteciam, eu costumava surtar quando falavam mal da minha família ou insinuavam algo, eu machucava pessoas, machucava a mim mesmo, quebrava coisas, e apesar de sempre dizer que não tinha controle de nada as pessoas não acreditavam, a verdade é que eu apago e quando acordo já fiz besteira"_


	8. O Grupo Se Forma

Ao terminar de falar eu fiquei em silêncio, durante a história eu observei suas expressões variadas, vendo emoções conhecidas ou não, mas o pior foi a pena, esta eu conhecia muito bem, já havia visto este olhar em muitas pessoas que nunca mexeram um único dedo para me ajudar.

_ Pronto, agora já sabem o que aconteceu, já mataram sua curiosidade.- Disse indiferente.

_Deixe-me ver os bilhetes- Draco pediu, cansado eu entreguei a caixa para ele vendo o grupo se reunir a sua volta para vê-los.

Fui ao banheiro, tinha que me recompor das lembranças que anuviavam minha mente e deixavam-na confusa. Ao voltar vi um mesmo olhar em todos eles, vi determinação.

_Nós vamos te ajudar a descobrir quem é que está fazendo isso- Disse Hermione se levantando.

_Todos vocês?-Questionei incrédulo.

_Nós decidimos uma trégua-Draco falou.

_Por você, colega- Disse Ron vindo ao meu lado e passando o braço por meus ombros antes de bagunçar (mais ainda) meus cabelos.

_Okay! Muito obrigado!- Agradeci sorrindo.

É parece que eu realmente fiz amigos pela primeira vez na minha vida.

#### Quebra de tempo

Já fazia uma semana que tivemos aquela conversa e decidimos que o único jeito de ter explicações um pistas era voltando a sala da passagem e observar melhor o conteúdo dela. Então decidimos que voltaríamos lá hoje a noite e revistaríamos o lugar.

Durante essa semana eu e Draco nos aproximamos um pouco, temos conversado bastante, mais mesmo assim ainda ficava corado com frequência devido as investidas pouco sutis de Draco que insistia em me chamar de anjo e me fazer ficar com vergonha.

Enfim, já era noite e nos encontrávamos no dormitório meu e de Ron (achamos que a passagem do quarto era mais segura que a da escada), foi um pouco difícil de Mione e Pansy chegarem porque a escada do dormitório feminino é um pouco longe do nosso mais elas conseguiram despistar Filch que estava patrulhando por lá, já Draco e Blaise chegaram rápido porque o dormitório deles era no mesmo corredor que o nosso.

_Okay, qual o plano?-Mione falou incerta (provavelmente pensando que não temos um plano)

Senti os olhos de todos em mim. Dei de ombros, me olharam incrédulos e eu achei que deveria dizer algo.

_ Entrar lá e procurar pistas de quem pode estar vivendo lá em baixo e por que tem estado me mandando aqueles bilhetes estranhos.- Disse simplesmente e os olhares ficaram mais incrédulos se possível.- O que?

_ Esse plano é uma merda- Draco exclamou espalmando a cara e enumerando tudo que poderia dar errado- Primeiro que podemos ser pegos por quem quer que seja que está morando lá em baixo (e se for um assassino?), segundo como tem tanta certeza de que vamos achar alguma coisa lá?, e terceiro...- Mas nunca souberam o que seria o terceiro pois Harry o interrompeu.

_ Eu sei que parece um plano Horrível mais no momento é o único que temos e agora que á estamos todos aqui eu vou entrar lá com ou sem vocês!- Disse tão rápido que foi quase impossível acompanhar e á estava entrando no túnel escuro fervilhando com a raiva quando foi parado por Draco. Olhou para trás com os olhos esmeralda escurecidos pela raiva mais com um pingo de dúvida quanto ao motivo de ter sido parado.

_ Eu fale que ia te ajudar e eu vou por mais suicida que seu plano seja- Afirmou com convicção sendo seguido por um coro de _"eu também"_ que foram ditos por todos os outros.

Os olhos de Harry se suavizaram enquanto um sorriso aparecia em seu olhar espelhando o de sua boca.

_ Então vamos lá anjo, temos um mistério pra desvendar- Disse deixando um Harry muito corado para trás enquanto entrava no túnel sendo seguido por um grupo que ria discretamente.

_ Ei colega! Saia do mundo da lua ( o mundo do Draco) e venha logo- Chamou Ron com um sorriso malicioso.

E assim eles foram seguindo escuridão a dentro sem saber as descobertas que teriam ao longo daquela noite e sem saber que a aventura ( e o mistério estava apenas começando para aquele grupo).


End file.
